Evaluate. $\left(-\dfrac34\right)^3 = $
$\phantom{=}\left(-\dfrac34\right)^3$ $= -\dfrac34\cdot\left(-\dfrac34\right)\cdot\left(-\dfrac34\right)$ $=-\dfrac{27}{64} $